As a participating institution in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP) we are contributing the required patient data into the cooperative Group breast and colorectal protocols. Our objectives are to evaluate the efficacy of modalities employed in the treatment of these cancers; to assess the worth of new and promising surgical adjuvant therapies prior to their general use; and, to gather biologic and other pertinent data from patients with such cancers. We have made major contributions to seven previous breast cancer protocols and are committed to close patient follow-up. On going protocols are: B-11 - L-PAM and 5FU with and without Adriamycin for patients with positive axillary nodes whose tumors are negative for estrogen receptors; B-12 - L-PAM, 5FU and Tamoxifen with and without Adriamycin for patients with positive axillary nodes whose tumors are positive for estrogen receptors; B-13 - Sequential Methorexate and 5FU in patients with negative axillary nodes whose tumors are negative for estrogen receptors; B-14 - Tamoxifen vs. placebo in patients with negative axillary nodes whose tumors are positive for estrogen receptors; C-01 - An evaluation of postoperative immunotherapy and post-operative systemic chemotherapy in the management of resectable colon cancer. We plan to participate in protocol R-01 - An evaluation of postoperative radiation and postoperative systemic chemotherapy in the management of resectable rectal cancer. This application seeks funding to permit continued patient accrual in ongoing and new protocols, continued follow-up of patients entered into protocols which have terminated patient accrual, and to collect appropriate biological material and information relevant to such protocols. Finally, an important aim of this application is to enhance the multidisciplinary approach to clinical trials at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine and its affiliated hospitals.